Yours, Mine, and Ours
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Finn seems to be taking a fast spiral down and this was just icing on the cake. There was no way what Finn was saying was true. There is no such thing as soul mates, or soul-children...right? Sam's not a believer, but can the new kid change his mind? Chapter Four: The Brotherhood of Fatherhood.
1. Ryder Lynn, or Ryder Sinn?

"You know how last year, Kurt swore that Rory was his and Blaine's future, man-preg son?" Finn asked one of his best friends, Sam Evans. One good thing about being back in Ohio is reconnecting with the boy; especially since Sam's still staying at the Hudson-Hummels.

Sam simply nodded with a frown; he had no idea where this conversation was going. Finn had just ran up to his locker, shouting his name from down the hallway with a wild smile. That itself spelled trouble; but Sam was never good at spelling.

"Well," Finn took a deep breath before spitting it out, "I'm starting to believe them." Sam would have choked if he was eating or drinking something. The idea was absurd. Finn noticed Sam's eyes widened and sighed, "I'm not crazy, I swear. I didn't believe them either until…"

"Until what?" Sam closed his longer slowly, as if it closing loudly would spook Finn and send him into a Hulk-like rampage. Sam never knew with this guy lately; Finn seems to be taking a fast spiral down and this was just icing on the cake. "Finn, what you're saying is crazy. Hell, you've met Rory's parents! We Skyped with his mom last week!"

Sam had to admit, Abigail Flanagan was gorgeous. Rory must have gotten his eyes from her, which made her slightly less attractive to him seeing has Rory had been his best bud. At least, he was before he went back to Ireland. Oh man, now this conversation just made Sam depressed.

"No, I know," Finn's hands hovered just above Sam's shoulders as if he was going to shake him to believe him. "And I'm not an idiot; I know two guys can't have a kid. I Googled it once after Ms. Holiday came to McKinley two years ago,"

Sam rolled his eyes at that. That would be the only way Finn would know that. Then again, Sam would be lying if he said he didn't go to Google for like everything because most stuff confuses the hell out of him.

"But I read somewhere that…" Finn paused at the shocked look on Sam's face. "What?"

"You read a book?" Sam's eyebrow shot into the air; Finn couldn't help thinking about Quinn because of that. Sam must have picked up the trait from her; Finn does it too every once in a while, but he's never seen anyone else but her do it. "On purpose?"

Finn scuffed, shaking his head and grabbing Sam's shoulders. "Listen to me!" He gave the boy one shake before giving him space, "I read something somewhere about soul mates. How usually one soul gets slit in two and the other half is the other half of someone else's," Sam nodded; he heard about that too. He never understood it really, but he went along with it. "Well, it also said that somehow, half of their souls together gets put into one person. Usually their kid, but it could be someone they haven't even met before,"

"Let me get this straight," Sam leaned against his locker with his shoulder and added it up in his head while his finger jumped from place to place. "You think that part of Kurt's soul and Blaine's soul is Rory's soul _entirely_?" Finn smiled in response. Sam leaned in closer to him, trying to get as close to his eyes as possible. Finn took a step back but Sam grabbed his shoulder, "Are you high? What did you take?"

"Sam, I'm serious!" Finn chuckled and pushed Sam away. The blond boy sighed; he was getting a headache. "Look, I know it sounds crazy; I thought it was too. The craziest thing ever that I didn't even consider what Kurt was saying. Until…"

Sam wanted to groan at that word; Finn never finished that sentence before. But the bizarre smile on Finn's face made Sam _want _to believe him; he still thought he was out of his mind, but it was a start right? "Until I met _ours._" Okay, yeah, Finn was crazy.

"Ours?" Sam raised his eyebrow again. Finn nodded. "Our, what, exactly?"  
"Our soul-child," Finn pushed Sam's chest gently, "_Our_ Rory!"

"Okay, I'm walking away now," Sam didn't get too far before Finn grabbed a hold of his shoulder and hulled him back to the lockers. Sam sighed with defeat. Why should he even consider what Finn was saying? That they had a 'soul-child'? They weren't even a couple; aren't soul mates usually a couple, or people that could be a couple? Sam had no intention of dating Finn; excluding that one crazy dream he had involving the two of them and Quinn, but that's another story.

"Sam, I'm not crazy. I saw him with my own eyes," Finn said excitedly.  
"You _think _you saw him, but you didn't because he's not real! There's no such thing as soul-mates and soul-kids or whatever," Sam threw his arms in the air.

He used to believe in soul-mates; he thought Quinn was his, because he had once believed that his love for her was too strong to last just one lifetime. But then he started thinking that maybe Brittany was his soul-mate; they were two of a kind and he liked her a lot. He's never felt more understood than when he is with Brittany. Well, except for Finn, because let's face it: they aren't the brightest. They get along just as well has he does with Brittany; but it's different with her.

"Alright, fine," Finn held his hands up in surrender. Sam thought it was the end of the conversation and was going to thank his friend for dropping it before leaving; but, Finn had other plans. He grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him down the hallway; he knew better than to grab Sam's backpack strap because he could easily just slip out of that.

"Finn, you're insane," Sam tried to break free of his hold, but Finn was strangely stronger than Sam expected. Whatever Santana says about him being fat or a dough-boy must not be true at all. Sam sighed with relief when Finn stopped dragging him, only for Finn to plant them in front of a Biology class. Sam had to grip onto the doorway so he wouldn't fall in.

Finn drummed his hands on Sam's shoulders before leaning his head over it and pointing into the room, "Look. You see him?" Sam followed Finn's direction and spotted a familiar face; it was some sophomore on the football team that does awesome touchdown dances.

The boy had dirty blond hair that hung in his brown eyes. His jaw was long but strong and his cheekbones were high; when the kid was in thought, his eyebrows would scrunch and Sam noticed dimples appear on his cheeks. His skin tone was fair with barely noticeable freckles across his nose and his build was tall and broad. He was wearing worn out jeans and beaten up basketball shoes; he had on a bold red short sleeved t-shirt that had a target symbol filled in with colorful strips. While he tapped his foot and his pen to his paper, the boy mouthed words to a silent song in his head. He was the average American boy to Sam.

"What about him?" Sam frowned with confusion. Not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher, Sam pulled them away from the doorway and towards the lockers beside it. Finn's voice was still hushed so no one in the halls could hear and label him psychotic like he's sure Sam is right now.

"That's him," Finn stressed with a grin, "Ryder Lynn is our soul-child!"  
"Finn." Sam sighed deeply, "No, he's not."

"Yes, he is!" Finn huffed. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled them on the other side of the hallway so they could look into the classroom. "Look! Who do you know that wears a target symboled t-shirt? You," Finn poked his friend's arm. "Who wears a lot of stripes? Me," Finn pointed to himself. "His hair is a combination of my hair color, and your hair color; not to mention the Bieber cut, but it's a little different because, you know why? Because Justin Bieber sucks and Ryder must know that and so do _I_! Even you got a haircut." Sam would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't true. "He's paler like you, but has freckles, like me. He has dimples, which could be from either of us," Sam shrugged a little in response.

"He's on the football team and loves singing—awesome at it too—but he's too afraid to join because of what people might think. Sound familiar? Both of us were like that. He has trouble concentrating on school, both of us. He has a lot of energy and doesn't know what to do with it; you. He can dance, but not that great; which is kind of a mix between us," Sam did roll his eyes that time. "He even sounds like me but plays the guitar, not the drums." Finn grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him to make him look him in the eye. "Face it, Sam! That kid is us! _Ours_."

Ours; that still sounds crazy as hell, but after Finn pointed out all of Ryder's features and his personality, it did make sense. Sam wasn't going to admit that though.

"Okay," Sam sighed with his hand on Finn's shoulder. He pointed with the other, "Let's just say that Ryder is our…soul-kid or whatever it's called," Finn nodded once, knowing Sam was considering it, "what exactly do you plan to do with this information?" Finn rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I haven't come up with that yet," Sam groaned a little, "But I'll come up with something. It doesn't matter what we do with it, it's there! It's true!" Sam took one last look into the classroom; he caught Ryder air guitaring in the middle of his Biology test and the teacher telling him to knock it off. Ryder went red and dropped his focus to his test, but Sam could see him smile and continue to tap his foot. That's all it took.

"He's ours?" Finn nodded with a timid grin. "He's ours."  
-

**I've thought about Blake being a mix between Finn and Sam since the Glee Project (and yes, I mean Blake, not Ryder), but I expected that they would make his character like that, too. I kind of saw it from the get-go, especially with his dancing on the football field and his attention problem in class. But then I thought that he was just more like Finn; when they sang together, HEAVEN. **_**HEAVEN. **_

**Anyways, this story popped up because the second I saw Ryder's outfit during hand-jive scene, I freaked! I mean, Ryder has worn so many stripes and bright colors in only one episode but that shirt just made me loose it; the target sign AND stripes? It was meant to be. R.M. must have seen it in Blake too.**

**I never really got into the whole 'Rory being Klaine's kid' thing, but I totally believe Ryder being Sinn's. **

**Should I continue this, or leave it as a one-shot? I might make a one-shot series with their 'family,' along with other couples. **


	2. Family AU One-Shot

Sam was busy helping his six year old, Ryder, with his math homework at the dining room table. When Sam was his age, he had trouble in school because of his dyslexia, something they share. Ryder gets frustrated easily and usually storms off, resulting in his homework never getting completed; that's why Sam makes sure to put some time away to help his son.

"Yo, Evans!" Puck entered the house, one hand closing the door behind him and the other on his own six year old son's shoulder.

"In the dining room," Sam called back. The second he said that, he heard small feet running on the hardwood. Puck told his son to slow down, but Jake was in too much of a hurry to see his best friend. Jake plopped down in the chair next to the own Sam and Ryder were sharing.

"Hey, Ryder! Wanna play?" Jake asked with big brown eyes. Ryder nodded excitedly, but Sam stopped him by putting a hand on his head.

"After homework."  
"But Dad, it's Friday," Ryder pointed out.

"If you don't finish now, you won't do it over the weekend," Sam reminded the dirty blond. Ryder puffed up his cheeks and picked up the pencil. "Besides, if you finish now, you'll have all weekend to hang out with Jake."

Both boys' eyes grew; they shared a look before Jake jumped to his feet. "Finish that homework, Ryder! Go!" Jake cheered him on. Puck chuckled and planted his hands on his shoulders to stop the boy from jumping up and down.

"Don't rush him, Squirt." Jake rolled his eyes at the nickname but sat back down. "How you doin', Evans?"

"Good," Sam shrugged. "Thanks for watching the tikes while I work,"

"No problem, dude," Puck smirked, "Anything for my favorite bro-in-law," Sam chuckled while running a hand through his hair.

"Don't let Kurt hear you say that," Sam sighed. He lifted Ryder up by the armpits before standing and plopping him back down in the chair. "Alright, Bubs, you gunna finish your homework?" Sam asked his son with his hand on his head so Ryder would look him in the eye. Ryder nodded against his hand. "In half an hour?" another nod. "And you're not going to give Uncle Noah any trouble?"

"Noah?" Ryder tilted his head to the side. Sam and Puck laughed.  
"Uncle Puck," Sam corrected. Ryder nodded excitedly and continued his homework. "Good. I'm gonna go now; you're going to be okay when I'm gone?"

"Yes, Dad," Ryder whined. Sam rolled his eyes but kissed the boy's forehead through his thick hair.

"Love ya, Bubs."  
"Love ya, Dad." Sam smiled, ruffed up Ryder's hair and left the dining room. Puck followed behind while Sam grabbed his jacket off the rack and his keys off the coffee table.

"Why are you leaving so early again?" Puck asked. Sam shrugged into the leather coat and zipped it up halfway.

"Happy Hour starts at 5. I gotta clean up first," Sam explained. Puck nodded and opened the door for him, "Thanks, dude. Make sure Ryder eats by six-thirty…no sweets before then. And he has to take his meds; he should know, but remind him."

"Yeah-yeah, I've done this a million times," Puck waved it off. Sam rolled his eyes. He leaned forward through the doorway to call out to the other room.

"Bye buddy; bye Jake!" Sam called to the boys. He got a few byes back, waved to Puck and trotted down the pathway to his truck in the driveway. He hates leaving Ryder alone; even though Sam trusts Puck—he's right, he's babysat more times than they could both count—Sam still worries. He knows how Ryder gets when his dad isn't around; he gets all hyped up, paranoid even, and freaks out on whoever is with him. Puck's usually able to calm him down, but Sam does it better.

The moment Sam was in the truck, his phone rang. "Hello?" He started the engine and was about to drive away when a small voice spoke.  
"Daddy?" Sam looked up at the house through the windshield. He smiled brightly when he saw Ryder's face pressed against the window of the living room. "Come home soon, 'kay?"

"I will, babe. Love you."  
"I love you, Daddy…shut up, Jake, you call Uncle Puck, Poppa still!" Sam chuckled; he could see Ryder arguing with his friend through the window before he hung up. Sam shook his smiling head; at least now he can leave on a better note than a distracted 'love ya' back.

Halfway across town, Finn was just arriving home from the Garage. It has been officially his for a little over twelve years. Burt had taken an early retirement, though he still likes to help out around the shop, and left it in Finn's now capable hands. Earlier, they had their doubts, but Finn's shown that he can handle it and more.

The second he closed the door, he could hear movement from upstairs. Soon, two bodies were flying down the stairs and crashed into him. Finn laughed as he hung onto his daughters. Harmony was born a few months before Finn got the shop and Marley came three years later. It wasn't easy being a single dad of two growing girls, but he manages. Especially with help.

"Were you two good for Aunt Brittany?" Finn asked with one hand on each his daughters' heads. They both nodded. Marley started climbing her father, making him chuckle and cling onto her while Harmony tugged on his hand. Even though she wants to act all mature and older, she still is a Daddy's girl. "Yeah, baby?"

"Can Aunt Brittany stay longer?" Harmony asked with big blue eyes. Finn agreed with a kiss on her forehead. "Great, because she's already eating dinner." That shouldn't be surprising.

"In here!" A muffled voice said. Finn knew Brittany had her mouth full. Finn placed Marley on the ground.

"Alright. All aboard the Hudson Express," Finn told them. The girls smiled brightly and wrapped their arms around each of his legs. Being strong and tall, Finn could walk with their weight on him without too much effort. They were getting older though and his back isn't as tough as it used to be. He's less bendy, more cracky. "Dang, you guys are getting' fat." He joked.

"Daddy!" Marley hid her face in his leg while Harmony laughed. They were nine and six; soon, they'll be riding around in cars, not his legs. Finn liked to take advantage of every moment he can while they're still young.

Finn 'carried' his girls into the kitchen were Brittany was sitting on the counter. She was swinging her legs with a bowl of chili in her hand and a spoon in her mouth, "Hello," It sounded more like a dog saying hello than a human, but Finn didn't care.

"How you doin' Brit?" Finn asked before kissing her temple. Brittany shrugged.  
"Alright, I guess," She winked down at Marley, who giggled. The six year old removed herself from Finn's leg and climbed up onto the counter to sit on Brittany's lap. She may be getting older, but she still acts young. Maybe that's why she connects with Brittany so much. "How was the shop?"

"Good," Finn limped over to the fridge, the weight of his legs uneven without Marley. He took out the milk and brought it to his lips before Harmony stopped him. "Who's the parent, me or you?"  
"Me," Harmony crinkled her nose up at him. "No drinking out of the carton."

"Can I waterfall it?" Finn asked with a challenging smile and an eyebrow in the air. Harmony mimicked the face, making Brittany laugh.

"Cup, mister." Finn saluted his daughter and got a cup from the cabinet.  
"Ey'-Ey', Cap'n," Finn tickled the back of her neck, making her burst into laughs and fall off his leg. Finn smiled at her when Harmony blew the hair away from her face. She wasn't laughing anymore, but it was hard taking her stern face so seriously. She looked so much like her mother.

"Hey; that wasn't nice."  
"Then why are you smiling?" Finn bent down to her level. Harmony's mouth twitched at the corners; she clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened.

"I'm not smiling."  
"Uh-huh," Finn rubbed his nose against her scrunched up one, making her giggle. "Hey, Brit, did you eat all my chili?" Finn asked with his head in the fridge.

"I left some," Brittany said slowly. When Finn took the pot out of the refrigerator, there was barely three spoonfuls left. Brittany sent him an innocent grin, "I can't help it. Momma Hudson's chili is _so_ good."

"Daddy, we can go get more," Marley begged. Finn's shoulders tensed up at what she implied; she wanted to go to his parents' house. He might see Burt every other day because of the garage, but he hasn't been to their house in what feels like years. Carole wasn't happy when Finn turned down her offer to help raise the girls when their mother left and told Finn that he can deal with it all on his own then. They haven't had the best relationship since then.

"Maybe another day, baby," Finn rubbed her ear like he knows she likes. Marley frowned but leaned her cheek against his palm. She hasn't gotten to see her grandma as much as Harmony had and doesn't understand why they can't.

"Aunt Brittany?" Marley turned away from her dad and played with the blonde's braided pigtail that they had matching. Brittany looked back with her cheeks puffed up with chili. Marley smiled, patting Brittany's cheeks without making her spit. "Can I see your picture again?"

"Sure, sweetie," Brittany leaped off the counter, Marley on her hip. It was a good thing she's strong from dancing; Marley's getting heavier. Not big, just older. Marley doesn't like that though, since Finn calls her 'His Little Bug' and doesn't want to be 'His Big Bug.' Brittany took her wallet out with one hand and handed it to Marley before setting her down on the counter top and finishing her bowl of chili. She let Finn have the last bit, even fed it to him while she passed him to get to the sink. While Marley looked through the wallet's picture folds, Brittany washed her bowl and talked to Finn about something grownups can only talk about. Marley knows this because whenever they talk about 'it,' they whisper and she doesn't like that very much either.

"So Aunt Santie is with Sugar in Spain?" Marley asked even though she already knows the answer. Brittany nodded while leaning against the skin.

"Uh-huh. Your Aunt Santie loves shopping."  
"But why can't she shop here?" Harmony asked, still on the floor. She was leaning against her hands with her head tilted. She had one single braid down her back. Finn picked her up by the arm-pits and played with it while Harmony wrapped an arm around his leg.

"Because Aunt Brittany agreed to shop here while Aunt Santana agreed to shop there," Finn explained. Marley shrugged, not really getting it, while Harmony frowned up at her dad. She stood on her tip toes, telling him that she wants to whisper something; like an adult. She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered in his ear.

"They got a divorce, right?" Finn nodded and placed his finger on her lips, telling her not to repeat it. Harmony nodded and smiled over at her 'aunt.' Brittany's helped since the day Harmony was born. "Aunt Brittany, can we go shopping together?" Finn smiled.

"Sure, babe," Brittany stroked Harmony's forehead with her thumb, brushing the dark brown bangs out of her eyes. "You say when and we will."

"Aunt Brittany?" Marley asked, kicking her feet like Brittany had. "Do you still see Mystery Man?" Marley held up the wallet, showing Brittany the picture she meant. It was of Brittany and Sam, their senior year—or his senior year, and her second senior year—with her arms around his neck, his around her waist while she kissing his cheek and he smiles to the camera. It was a good year; one Brittany misses. The kids don't know who Sam is though; Brittany won't tell them, only for Finn's sake.

"No," Brittany sighed disappointedly. She took the wallet and looked at the picture fondly, "He was my best friend though."

"But I'm your best friend now, right?" Marley asked with a big, cheeky smile. Brittany laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Right, Bug-a-boo." Brittany put the wallet away and grabbed her purse. "Alright. I'm heading out. You guys good?" she asked Finn, who was leaning against the counter next to the fridge. His eyes were down to the ground with thought. "Finn?" He looked, shocked brown eyes deeper than normal. Brittany gave him a smile, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Finn smiled; it wasn't big and toothy like she loved, but she took it. "Bye, Brit."  
"Bye. Bye babes."

"Bye!" Harmony and Marley shouted at her while Brittany left. The front door closed and Finn sighed; he really hated it when she talked about Sam; that's why they agreed to call him Mystery Man, or M&M, so the girls wouldn't know. But somehow, Mystery Man turned out to be Marley's superhero—for reals, she thought he was a superhero who fought crime and that's why he's gone—and Harmony figured out that whenever the adults talk about M&Ms, they weren't talking about the chocolate.

"Come on, Little Big," Finn held his arms out. Marley jumped into them and Harmony followed behind her father. "Let's go visit someone."

"Who?" Harmony frowned, holding onto her dad's hand. Finn smiled down at her. She knew that look. Her eyes light up, "Rory?"

"Uh-huh." Instead of replying, Harmony ran to get her coat and out the door to the car faster than she's ever moved. Finn chuckled at her reaction while Marley crinkled her nose.

"Ew."  
"What?" Finn frowned at her sour face.  
"Harmony likes Rory…boys are gross."

"Hey!" Finn smiled brightly, kissing her cheek. "Aunt Santana thinks so too."

"Daddy!" Marley laughed.  
-

Nine year old Rory Anderson was spinning around in circles until he got so dizzy that he fell to the ground. He just chuckled, got back up, and started again. Blaine watched from against the doorframe of the living room. "You big goof," Blaine teased his weird kid. Rory stopped spinning, only to wobble a little before glaring up at his father.

"You're a bigger goofy,"  
"Goof. Not goofy," Blaine smiled at the boy. Rory shrugged and continued spinning around; he got expressions wrong all the time. He was only nine, Blaine wasn't too concerned. "Why do you like spinning so much?"

"That movie said it's like being in love," Rory explained when he spun himself over to the couch and threw himself onto it. Blaine frowned.

"What movie?"  
"Practically Magic," Rory held onto the couch so his head would stop spinning. Blaine chuckled.

"You mean Practical Magic," Blaine corrected as he made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to his son, who right away moved onto his lap. "When did you watch that?"

"Yesterday with Daddy," Rory grabbed the remote out between the couch cushions—that's where Blaine hides it, but Rory knows better—and turned on the TV. "The red haired lady said falling in love was like spinning around real fast, fast, fast. I wanted to know if it was true."

"Ya, buddy," Blaine kissed his son's black hair before sighing. "It is."  
"Do you not feel dizzy with Daddy anymore?" Rory asked, his huge blue eyes looking up at Blaine. The man's eyes looked sad, so Rory placed his hand on his dad's cheek and smiled. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms protectively around Rory and squeezed him tight.

"No. Not anymore." Blaine explained. "But you make me dizziest of all." Blaine rubbed his nose into the crock of Rory's neck, making him giggle. The door bell rang and the nine year old bolted from his lap. Blaine followed into the fore. "Gee, thanks, Ror. I feel the love."

"Dad, door!" Rory whined as an explanation. "It's going 'Ding-Dong…Ding-Dong." Rory wobbled from foot to foot with a blank look on his face, trying to mimic a bell. Blaine chuckled. "Don't you hear it?"

"I think you're the Ding-Dong," Blaine kissed the boy's forehead before looking through the peephole and unlocking the door. He looked down at Rory, wanting to see his reaction to who's behind the door. Rory wrinkled his nose back up at his father.

"Nu-uh."  
"Ya-huh," Blaine wrinkled his nose too before opening the door. "But Ding-Dongs get to play with Harmony-Bells."

"Bells!" Rory brightened up when the girl his age attacked him with a huge. "Let's go play outside." Finn and Blaine both cleared their throats at the kids. Similar big blue eyes looked up at them.

"Daddy, can we play outside?" Harmony asked with her lower lip sticking out.  
"Ya, Dad, can we?" Rory asked Blaine. His father rolled his eyes and motioned for them to go. They ran off with Marley following far behind.

"Wait up! Wait up!"  
"They hung out with Brittany today and got all hyper so I figured I'd stick them on you," Finn teased with a grin. Blaine reached up and put Finn in a headlock but released him seconds later when Finn tried to lift Blaine up. It would be easy.

"You big Lug."  
-

Puck had fallen asleep on Sam's couch only to be woken up by weight being put on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, big brown ones stared back. Puck smirked, "Sup, Squirt?"

"Ryder won't come out of the bathroom." Jake said with a frown.  
"Uh-oh," Jake agreed with a nod. Puck got up and made his way to the bathroom with his son on his heels. "Ryder, buddy, you okay?" Puck knocked on the door.

"Yup." Ryder replied casually. Puck could hear beeping coming from behind the door. He patted his pockets before sighing. Puck leaned his head against the door, looking down at his son, who shrugged.

"Ryder, did you take my phone?"  
"Yup." Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to call Daddy." Ryder only calls Sam that when he's either sick or missing him. Puck doesn't know why Ryder is having such a hard time with Sam being gone right now; sure, he left a bit earlier than normal, but Sam has a shift every other day and Ryder is okay then.

"Are you sick?" Puck asks.  
"Nope."

"Can I come in?" There's a pause. Puck stands up straight when the doorknob starts twisting. The door popped open and a hand reached out for Puck to take. He took it and was pulled into the bathroom before the door closed.

Puck looked down to see Ryder's face red with frustration and tears in his eyes, "I can't get the number right."

"It's in my contacts, buddy," Puck closed the toilet seat and sat down. Ryder gave him back the phone and sat on his leg while Puck got the contacts going. "Are you sure you want to call him? Your dad is working."

"No, he's not." Ryder shook his head with a frown. Puck frowned too.  
"Yes, he is. He's at the bar, remember?" Sam's a bartender; but to Ryder, he serves chocolate shakes and ice cream, not alcohol.

"No," Ryder plucked the phone out of Puck's hands. "My other Daddy." Puck's eyes widened.

"Other Daddy…" when Ryder nodded and tried typing random numbers, Puck sighed. He took the phone back and placed it in his pocket before standing up. Ryder pouted at how he slid off his uncle's legs. "Hey!"

"Ryder, how do you know what your dad's number is?"  
"Dad or Daddy?" Ryder asked with an eyebrow in the air.

"Daddy, I guess," Puck was getting a little confused. It's so much easier with Rory, who calls Blaine Dad, and Kurt Daddy. He never mixes them up by calling Blaine Daddy or Kurt Dad. If Rory is feeling sad or sick, he calls Blaine Dadda instead. No confusion.

"_Dad_ hid it on the top of the fridge," Ryder crossed his arms over his chest.  
"How did you get to the top of the fridge?"

"We climbed," Jake responses from behind the closed door. Puck rolled his eyes and opened it to a cheeky looking kid. "Ryder got on my shoulders."

"Not cool," Puck pointed at his son and then Ryder, "and not safe. Next time ask."

"But you wouldn't have gotten it," Ryder pointed out. Puck crossed his arms.  
"You're right. Because you shouldn't need it, or know where it is." Ryder rolled his eyes. "Sam's not a very good hider."

"Nope." Ryder shook his head. "Can I call now?"  
"Maybe when your _dad _comes home," Puck stressed the word like Ryder had earlier. The young boy's jaw opened.

"But that's hours from now."  
"Yup." Puck grinned. "Time out till then."

"What?" Ryder's eyes widened. Jake chuckled.  
"Ha-ha!"

"You too, Squirt."  
"_What_?"

Blaine and Finn were having coffee in the kitchen where they could watch the kids playing through the window. Finn was leaning his elbows against the island counter, not taking his eyes off them while Blaine leaned against the sink, his back to them. "Finn, you can't stop Marley from asking about him."

"If Brittany would just put that damn picture somewhere else," Finn said, mostly to himself. Blaine shrugged.

"You can't make Brittany do that either."  
"Yeah, I know," Finn sighed. He set the coffee mug down and ran a hand through his hair. "But she just asks about him all the time, and Brittany, wanting to be the fun aunt, tells her anything she wants. What am I supposed to tell Marley one day finds out?"

"How about the truth, Finn?" Blaine scuffed a little. "She'll have to find out one day."  
"Not now," Finn shook his head, "She's only six. She doesn't understand how this all works."

"I told Rory when he was seven," Blaine pointed out. "He was confused but that's why we teach them."

"Doesn't that seem like a kind of young age?" Finn asked with shock. To him, seven is just a baby age. Any age under thirty is a baby age. Blaine shrugged again and took a sip of his coffee, "You know, I came here for advice, not you shrugging." Finn pushed Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry," Blaine smiled. It wasn't as bright as normal; Finn noticed that.  
"What's up?"

"I-uh…am having a bit of trouble with Rory myself," Blaine started to explain. "He was at Kurt's yesterday, watched some movie and all of a sudden, he's trying to understand why Daddy and Dad don't live together anymore or spin."

"Spin?" Finn raised an eyebrow with confusion. Blaine just sighed; he didn't feel like explaining that part too. "What did you say?"

"That even though I don't love Kurt the way I used to, that I still love Rory the same as always and always will," Blaine put his coffee cup in the sink; he didn't feel like eating or drinking anything right now. He looked out the window to see Rory pushing Marley on the swing with Harmony on the other. "I don't know…I just thought that this would be easier on him."

"Blaine, his life just changed," it was Finn's turn to comfort his friend. "His parents split, it's hard."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine turned around and ran a hand through his hair; it was less gelled than in high school but his curls were too crazy not to have a little something in it. He whipped the gel off his hand and onto a towel before throwing it on the counter beside Finn. "But how am I supposed to help explain it all to him when I can barely explain it myself?"

"Blaine," Finn stood up straighter, "Kurt's my brother, and I love him; but you were doing the right thing by leaving. You didn't love him anymore; you couldn't just be with him when you knew that,"

"I was with him for Rory," Blaine bit the inside of his lip. "Is that selfish?"  
"Hell no," Finn scuffed, making Blaine smile for real; Finn grinned back, "That's the least selfish thing I know."

"What do you mean he tried to call?" Sam frowned. He was talking to Puck later that night while the kids napped on the couch. They passed out after watching their second movie. The adults were standing in the doorway, trying to keep their voices down as much as possible, but Sam's rose a bit. Puck snapped before pointing to the couch. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "Explain."

"I fell asleep…" Puck started to explain. Sam's eyes widened and Puck held his hands up in defence, "For like five minutes on accident…" Sam sighed and nodded for him to continue, "…and Jake woke me up saying that Ryder was in the bathroom and won't come out. I didn't notice my phone was gone until I heard it beeping inside with him. I asked him if he was sick or something, because he said 'I'm trying to call _Daddy' _and I thought he meant you."

"Yeah, he calls me that when he's not feeling too good," Sam agreed. Puck nodded. "So what did you do?"

"I took the phone away, told Ryder that if he really wanted to call, he'd have to ask you when you got home and put the boys on time out for using each other as climbing tools."

"Wait, they did what?"  
"Beside the point, Evans," Puck rolled his eyes. "Your kid wants to talk to his dad…his _other _dad, I mean," Puck huffed, "You gay guys confuse the hell out of me."

"Not gay, and shut up," Sam reminded Puck while running a hand through his hair.  
"Fine; you two completely straight guys who used to do it back in college and have a kid confuse the hell out of me!" Puck corrected himself.

"Hey!" Sam pointed up at Puck. "No judgment. Jake was from a one-night-stand."

"I'm not judging," Puck defended himself. "Are you judging?"  
"No-no," Sam shrugged it off, making Puck laugh. "So what do I do?"

"How the hell should I know?" Puck frowned. "I've got my own kid to deal with."  
-

Marley was swinging by herself while Rory and Harmony sat at the top of the fort-house. They were dangling their feet over the rock climbing part while talking. "Wait…so a while ago…two boys couldn't have kids, but now they can?" Harmony asked with wonder. Rory just shrugged.

"Dad told me that now they can mix both sp-sp…" Rory stuttered with the word. "Whatever it is," He waved it off, making Harmony giggle. "They mix it up and then the baby is like both of them."

"But you still need a momma, right?" Harmony asked. Rory nodded, "Okay. So who's your momma?"

"Daddy said they borrowed on," Rory shrugged one shoulder.  
"Oh."

"Who's your momma?" Rory asked back. It was Harmony who shrugged this time. "You don't know?"

"No," Harmony shook her head.  
"Maybe you're borrowed too." Rory smiled when Harmony giggled.

"Hey!" They crawled on their knees over to the leader. They peered over at the bottom where Marley stood with her hands on her hips. "Daddy says we're leaving."

"Aww." Both blue eyed, dark haired kids complained.  
"Or…" the kids all looked towards the house at Blaine, who stepped outside with a grin. "You gals can sleep over here tonight."

"Really?" Marley's eyes got wide and excited. She gave Blaine a hug when he nodded. Harmony, however, frowned.

"Where's Daddy?"  
"Finn had to go do something," Blaine explained, standing next to the ladder. "But he'll be back late tonight, so he'll be here when you wake up, 'kay sweetie?" Harmony just nodded and crawled away from view. Rory followed behind so Blaine didn't worry so much. He was more worried about Finn.

Because Finn was going to go see Sam. For the first time. In six years…yikes.

**A/N: okay, so this might be confusing as hell, but it's kind of explained in the Rory/Harmony scene. More kids will come with more characters. **

**Any guesses who Harmony's mom is? Who Marley's mom is? (yes they are different mothers) and who Ryder's mom is? Also, who's Sugar's mom and why did Santana/Brittany and Kurt/Blaine break up?**


	3. JYDER AU: Real or Not Real?

**A/N: Warning: _Slash  
_**

* * *

Ryder is used to having strange dreams. They usually didn't make any sense, like riding a giant pineapple to his grandmother's house where it was really George Clooney's pent-house. That dream was trippy; but this one was different. It felt real, like he was still awake. Nothing was wacky about it; not like the others.

It started out unlike the others too; instead of Ryder showing up in the middle of the action, he woke up in a bed, like a normal morning. This house was familiar to Ryder, but it wasn't his own. The room he was in was painted hunter green, the color he always wanted, unlike the baby blue of his real room that he's had since his infant years. It's a square room, with one corner cut into a closet; it doesn't do much purpose though because clothes and shoes are all over the hardwood. Besides the clutter, it's a nice room. The bed is far more comfortable than his real bed, but that's expected from a dream right? Ryder's about to lie back down against the plush pillows when a cell-phone goes off.

_I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and white;  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style._

He knows that ringtone; it was the same one he had for the same person in real life. _That's never happened before, _Ryder thought later on. He doesn't know why Jake's calling him this early in the day, but he doesn't want to miss the call. As he struggles to get out from under the blue and green plaid sheets, his feet get tangled and he lands face first on the rug. Luckily, the rug is super soft too.

Before Ryder could think too much about how real the material feels under his cheek, he pushes himself up and follows the noise to a desk against the wall next to the bedroom door. Because of the fall, he gets there right as the call disconnects. "Dang it," Ryder is about to call back when the phone beeps. _1 New Voicemail. _

"_Dude!" _it's probably the first time Ryder's ever heard Jake whine before. The sound is too adorable not to smile at; he really has no other accuse. "_I am at the Lima Bean, alone…because someone forgot to set his alarm…again." _Jake sighed exaggeratedly. "_You really should get that alarm clock fixed, Ry._ _Oh, well; guess you'll just have to make it up to me when I see you," _There's a tone to Jake's voice; playful, light…it sends shivers down Ryder's spine.

"_Lucky for you I got you a refill so it'll be nice and hot when you get to school. That is, if you get to McKinley on time because it is currently 7:26 and knowing you, you'll panic for five minutes and take another ten to do your hair…" _phone-Jake laughed, "…_bye, babe." _

Ryder didn't even have time to process the 'babe' at the end of the message. He was already in panic mode like Jake said. School started in four minutes; there was no way he'd be on time. Not to mention he has no clue where the school is from this house. It could be on the other side of Lima for all he knows. Before the panic could set in too much, the realization hits him like a brick.

It's just a dream, Ryder, he reminds himself as he runs his hands over his face. There's still sleep in his eyes and his hair is sticking in all sorts of directs. He tries not to get too worked up when he checks the time on his phone; just because it's a dream, doesn't mean he should be late to school. Apparently, I'm a nerd in both worlds…

Looking down, he sees he's wearing a Batman T-shirt (comic book kind, of course) and matching boxers, as if he's six. Ryder groaned and looked around the room for some other clothes; he found jeans at the foot of the bed, with the belt still in the loops. The only shirts around are on the floor and stink so bad, they should crawl away themselves, so he throws them back and sticks with the one he has on. He's man-enough to pull of Batman. The snickers in the corner fit him perfectly but Ryder can't help but notice how old they are. His parents can afford to buy him new sneakers every year.

"Ryder Lynn, you better be up!" not expecting the loud voice, Ryder loses his balance from hopping on one foot to tie his shoe and falls on his back. Once again, he thanks the rug for being there, but it's not enough to stop the sharp pain running down his spine. Ryder's too busy trying to stop his ears from ringing to hear footsteps coming from outside the door. He doesn't realize his eyes are closed until they snap open to the sound of the door opening. "You better be dressed and ready because it is…"

Ryder blinks a couple times just make sure he's not seeing things. Nope, that's Sam, alright. Except this Sam, Dream-Sam, is older. His hair is just as shorter than it usually is, thinner too; the skin around his eyes is pulled tighter, lines showing on his normally youthful, boyishly handsome face. But he's still handsome, and he's still obviously Sam. It's clear when he starts chuckling, "…what are you doing on the floor?"

"I-I fell," Ryder blinks a few more times and swallows hard. He manages to prop himself up on his elbows but that's as far as he can get without his back aching. Sam rolls his green eyes and enters the room to help him up. "Thanks," once Ryder's on his feet, he looks Sam up and down.

The now a lot older of the two frowns at the look on Ryder's face, "What?"  
"Damn," Ryder smirks a little, "You're old, dude."

"Shut up," Sam swats at Ryder's head playfully and smiles, "That's what you're wearing to school?"  
"Hey, Batman is bad-ass okay,"

"Ya, sure," Sam chuckles. "Do me a favor and get a granola bar or something before you go; just because you're late for school doesn't mean you can dip out on breakfast," seeing how Sam appears to be in his late thirties, Ryder doesn't ask if he's late for school too.

"Alright," Ryder shrugs. He puts on his other shoe, grabs the backpack that's on the ground beside the desk and dumps the books that's on top inside. Sam scuffs at the care but Ryder's running late, so he lets it slide. Ryder's about to exit the bedroom when Sam calls out to him; something's flying at his face the second he turns around.

"Phone." Ryder catches it against his chest, making the older man laugh. "How you managed to be on the football team is beyond me," Dream-Sam pats him on the shoulder and leads the way downstairs.

"Because my touchdown dances are killer," Ryder suggests. They're halfway down the staircase when Ryder realizes he has no clue why he's living with an older version of Sam. Since it's a dream, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "So you're my—" the picture frames going down along the wall catch his attention before he can ask.

There's one of Ryder from preschool towards the foot of the stairs, his latest high school shot at the top and then there's the one he's looking at now. Sam, looking a few years older than he is now, is holding a sleeping bundle in his arms; if the baby wasn't a giveaway, the '1rst time Dad' cap on Sam's head sure is.

"—my dad."

Dream-Sam doesn't hear he says, but when he looks over his shoulder, he sees Ryder frozen on the stairs. He's staring at the picture like it's the sun, "Hey, kiddo, you okay?" Ryder snaps out of his daze. Suddenly, looking at Sam, he remembers everything: every birthday, every trip to the park, every driving lesson, every fight, every good memory, every bad memory. Ryder feels his legs start shaking; he races down the stairs so fast he trips.

"Whoa there," Sam catches his elbow when he slides down the last step. He holds onto the younger boy's arms and tips his head down to try to look at his face. Ryder ducks his head away; he can't even look Sam in the eye. It's a dream, Ryder, just a dream…treat him like normal. Like you had upstairs. Ryder finally looks at Sam, who now seems ready to dial 911 if necessary. A true parent, Ryder thinks right away but shakes it off.

"I'm okay…Dad." The sentence is forced but once it's out, Ryder doesn't think it's so weird.  
"Good," Sam smiles a little, but the concern is still in his eyes. "Hurry up and grab that bar, I'll drive ya this morning." Two minutes later, they're in Sam's truck—the same one as now—and on their way to McKinley. Ryder wishes his dream would just skip to school already, or past school; this car ride is awkward.

As if reading his mind, Sam turns on the radio. "Oh, man, I love this song," Sam turns the volume up, too loud for parents' standards and is singing along at the top of his lungs. He still sounds exactly the same, Ryder thinks with a growing smile. That comforting thought makes this all easier; dad or not, Sam is still Sam. Goofy, big lipped Sam, who does body rolls and actor impressions. "Alright, kiddo," Ryder was so lost in thought, he didn't realize they made it to the school until the car stopped moving. "Have a good one. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Ryder pauses with his hand on the door. "Tomorrow? Not tonight?" Sam's eyebrows frown together.

"Ya," the blonde's hand grips the steering wheel a bit tighter than it had before. When Sam notices Ryder saw this, he let's go and puts on a smile, "You're staying at Finn's, remember?"

Playing along, Ryder smiles. "Finn's right…I need stuff though, right?"

"You already have everything there, you dork," Sam laughs for real this time. "Now go; I think I heard the warning bell." They say goodbye, Ryder grabs his bag and steps out of the truck. He pats the door as if to send it off, Sam waves one last time and then he's gone. The trucks not even that far away when Ryder feels a familiar sensation sink into his stomach; he misses Sam…or, Dad…whatever.

Ryder enters the building right when the warning bell goes off. That liar, he was avoiding something, Ryder doesn't have much time to think about it. He spots Jake, Marley and Unique standing around his locker. "And the gold medal goes to Ryder for making it to school in exactly 7 minutes flat," Jake teases, checking his wrist watch before slow clapping. Ryder tries to catch his breath while shaking his head.

"Very funny," his best friend holds his hands up in defense and steps aside so the dirty blond can open his locker, "Sam…I mean, Dad drove me," Ryder shakes his head. Luckily none of his friends notice his little name mix up. He grabs his first period book out of his backpack. Papers are all over the place, too messed up to fix now. He gets what he needs for now and dumps the bag in locker for when he can clear it later.

"Jake, you better have my coffee, because after this morning I could really…" when Ryder turns around, the rest of his sentence is cut off by lips against his. Jake's. It's short, a second long, and Jake's holding up a coffee cup innocently afterwards, but Ryder's mind shuts down after that. His lips are still puckered in the position his best friend's lips left them in, and his cheeks are starting to blush wildly. Did that really happen? A side look at Marley and Unique, who are cooing, confirms that yeah, that just happened.

"What?" Jake blinks innocently, not knowing why Ryder's suddenly stone. He notices how Ryder's eyes linger on Marley from the corners. Why isn't Jake's girlfriend freaking the hell out right now?

"Oh, come on," Jake smirks, "It's nothing she hasn't seen before," The thought of Marley seeing Jake and Ryder kissing before—and clearly more explicitly than that had been—makes Ryder blush even more.

"Or done before," Marley mumbles before taking her coffee cup, purposely avoiding everyone's eyes. While Unique laughs at the comment and Marley holds her hands up in surrender when Jake gets defensive, Ryder's mind starts racing.

Okay, this dream is officially fucked up. Sam's my dad, my best friend just kissed me, and innocent little Marley is actually…Ryder doesn't know what to describe her, but she's not like this in real life. Of course, Marley's not the thing that's freaking him out most. It's really Jake saying, "back off my boyfriend," that connects the wires in his brain to work again.

"Coffee," Ryder grabs the cup out of Jake's hand and chugs about half of it down, not caring if it's burning hot; man that felt real sliding down. Just as real as Jake's lips on your…stop thinking about that!

"Whoa, there, slow down, White boy. Want to broil your pipes before Glee club?" Unique asks with wide eyes, watching him like he grew another head. Ryder tries to push down the flutter in his stomach having all eyes on him and smiles nervously.

"You know me and coffee; can't start my morning without one."  
"Speaking of 'can't start my morning without it...'" Jake says with a smile. He's leaning in close again, the smell of his bitter coffee brushing against Ryder's lips and making him chill. Before anything could happen, like Ryder either A. slipping away or B. melting into a puddle, Unique interrupts them.

"Aww, that's sweet," Unique said with fake kindness. While Jake rolls his eyes and leans back, Ryder sighs with relief; he just hopes the coffee cup he moans into a second later hides that from the others. "But it is early as hell in the mornin' and Unique doesn't do adorable and fluffy without her mocha and cream first,"

Jake holds his free hand up in surrender and bends down to pick up Unique's coffee from the tray. The motion is so quick that Ryder doesn't even think about what he's actually doing. All he knows is that Jake's real close to his legs right now, his head real close, and Ryder might have yelped like a girl. Jake looks up with a scrunched up face, "You okay?"

"Uh…." Ryder looks at the two girls, who seemed just as confused at his best friend…boyfriend? Best friend. Stick with that, Ryder blinks. "I burned my tongue?" Jake rolls his eyes, gets Unique's coffee and stands back up. This time, Ryder holds his sigh.

"Why are you always ruining the moment?" Jake argues with her.  
"Why are you always trying to have a moment when you know I have a sensitive gag reflex?" Unique snaps back, just as sassy as always. If it was a normal day, Ryder would have chuckled and thrown in 'that's what she said' but since it was about him, he wasn't in the mood. Jake's growing smirk and eyes seemed to show that he was about to say it for him, however.

"Ah! Don't you dare even think about it, pervert!" Marley snapped her fingers in front of his nose as she stepped between him and Ryder. Jake scuffed while Unique grinned with pride, "Come on Unique; obviously the boys would like to be alone," Marley grins knowingly.

No, no we don't! Ryder wants to scream, but Marley's already pulling Unique down the hallway and sending the boys a wink over her shoulder. Yep, definitely not the same Marley.

"No, I was just kidding," Unique complains. "I want to see their hot, man-love!"  
"Let's go!" Marley drags her friend around the corner while Jake laughs.

"Evil," Ryder says out loud, making Jake chuckle. The other boy runs his hand down the back of his neck while Ryder fiddles with his backpack strap; if he looked now, Ryder would see a slight blush against Jake's neck. Maybe he's not as comfortable as Ryder is either, at least with the P.D.A, "those two are evil."

"Come on," Jake wrapped an arm around Ryder's shoulders and led them down the hallway towards the English wing: Ryder's first hour class. Jake had down it before (put his arm on Ryder's shoulders) but today they were partially close; pressed together close. Maybe they had always been this close, but after what just happened, Ryder just now notices. He can't help but warm when Jake grins close to his ear, "I knew you were hopeless in the morning but not this much."

"Normally, I would argue with you but I am so lost right now," Ryder admits. "The hell is going on?" Jake stopped walking and faced him with concern. "Sam's acting all weird, Marley's completely different, you're…" the puppy-like look in Jake's eyes makes Ryder's words die, "…making me all flustered," he admits before swallowing hard; it's not a lie. His stomach has butterflies that won't die already. The way Jake's eyes light up doesn't help, "Really Unique's the only normal thing all morning and that's saying something."

"Okay," Jake says slowly, "Want to ditch first? Go to our spot? We can talk it out." Ryder has no clue where 'their spot' is, but he agrees anyway. Doing English is not appealing to him right now and maybe Jake, Dream-Jake—if Ryder wants things to be normal when he wakes up, he needs to separate the dream from reality; like with Sam—can help him.

Ryder is so driven to get answers, he doesn't even resist when Jake grabs his hand. He allows the other boy to weave them through the crowd of teenagers and to the auditorium. He should have figured their spot had something to do with this room. However, they don't go to the stage. They take the back stairs up to the balcony.

Jake puts his backpack on the ground and sits with his back against the curved wall. He props one knee up and stretches out his other leg to get comfortable before motioning for Ryder to join him. Ryder puts his backpack next to Jack, to put some distance between them, before sitting. Just because it's a dream doesn't mean he's going to let whatever happens happen. Hand holding is different than whatever else they supposedly do.

"Okay, now talk," Jake insists. Maybe Ryder should just tell Jake that they're really in a dream right now; what harm could it do?

"Have you ever had a really strange dream before?" Ryder starts out slow, not wanting to freak Dream-Jake out. When he nods, Ryder continues, "But it feels so real that you almost don't believe it's a dream? That's what's—" going on, he wants to say, but for some reason doesn't, "—that's what this morning feels like. Like a really strange dream that just feels real."

"But it is real," Dream-Jake says, grabbing a hold of Ryder's knee. The contact feels real, Ryder thinks, staring at the comforting hand. When his gaze trails back to his Jake's eyes, they're soft and warm, like the blankets on the bed. Or the rug, compared to the hard, cold floor that hurt his back. That felt real too.

"It's real?" Ryder whispers, "It's all real?"  
"Ya, Ry," Jake's suddenly sitting in front of him, holding onto both of his knees for support; whether he's supporting himself or Ryder, the latter doesn't know or really care. All he knows is that his best friend is in front of him, telling him that he's not dreaming, that all this craziness is not made up in his head. "Do things feel real right now?" Jake asks, looking up at the air around them.

"Well, yeah, but…" Jake squeezes his knee to bring him back before whatever 'progress' he made is ruined. Jake dips his head down to meet Ryder's eye.

"Do I feel real?" he only has to think about it for a second. With a small nod, Ryder has Jake smiling. It's bright, but then grows softer as Jake gets an idea. Ryder can already tell it could be the end of him. "Does this feel real?" Before Ryder could stop him, they're kissing again. Now that, that's the most real of them all.

Ryder's never kissed Jake in real life before; or at least, he doesn't think he has. But this feels ten-times more real than any kiss with a girl in real life has. He never thought of his best friend in this kind of way before; never thought that his full lips were good for more than just singing. They moved perfect against his own, leading him almost. Ryder gives in, just slightly. He knows he's not dreaming when he feels Jake's tongue brush his bottom lip. It's enough to snap him back into reality, that he's making out with his best, male-friend and this is real ass life. Their lips smack when they pull apart, Ryder turning his head to avoid Jake's eyes.

"Ya," he clears his throat; he could sense Jake smiling at him. "Real, that felt real."

And yet, a second later, Ryder was rolling off a bed onto his cold, baby blue painted bedroom floor. "Well, _shit_."

* * *

**A/N: That's about it. That's the Dream-Shot. I really wanted to write Jyder, so I did...YAY! I think that's the slashiest I've ever written and that was like, nothing. Anyways, next chapter will be not as confusing...everyone will know who their parents are and stuff. Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	4. Family AU: Not Too Old To Sleep Over

**There was a time where Finn used to wonder what Ryder would grow up to be like. He used to wish that he'd be a teenager faster so they could bond better. But now, staring down at the lanky boy sleeping on the floor, his dirty blond hair falling over his closed brown eyes, Finn would give anything for him to be young again. **

**It had been movie night, like every Friday night. Ryder had Jake and Marley over to watch DVD after DVD; they fell asleep somewhere between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Marley was stretched out on the couch, her hand hanging off with her fingers brushing Jake's shoulder. The boy was leaning against the couch, his arm as a pillow and his hand on his stomach. ****_"We're not a couple, Uncle Finn," _****Marley had insisted the last time he asked. Yeah, right. ****_"Jake says he likes someone else...won't say w_****ho, ****_that jerk._****" Finn smiled at the memory; Marley was growing more and more into her mother; or maybe more her father. Sebastian and Quinn could be the same person most days. **

**Finn snapped out of his thoughts when his son stirred. Him and Jake were making a right angle with their bodies; Ryder's limbs were spread all over the place, like he usually sleeps in his bed. When he flipped in his sleep, he landed on his front, his cheek in the carpet and his hand going to rest in front of him on Jake's bicep. The contact made the other boy stir too, twisting away from the couch and closer to his best friend in his sleep. Finn wish he had a camera when the hand that was on Jake's stomach now went on top of Ryder's on his arm. ****_They used to cuddle as kids too. _**

**The three of them all looked so innocent. Young. It made Finn feel incredibly old, yet timeless. It was as if just yesterday, they were six and having sleepovers just like this. **

**"Uncle Finn?" a hushed voice made Finn jump. Marley was sitting up on the couch, her hands behind her as she starred up at her 'Uncle.' Her blue eyes were still half closed with sleep, but he could tell she was confused. "What are you doing?"**

**"Uh..." creeping on my son and his friends? "...I just got home and heard the movie still going," Not a lie, he did come in here to turn off the film. But then he got distracted by how peaceful they all looked. "You okay?"**

**Marley nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "I should be thankful that they let me have to couch to myself, but it just dawned on my ****_why_****," Marley glared down at the boys on the floor. Finn chuckled at her expression, "I think they ****_knew_**** we were going to fall asleep and they just wanted to cuddle up together...idiots."**

**"You're really snippy when you just wake up," Finn commented, going over and kissing her forehead. Marley giggled like a kid, both out of embarrassment and because she always felt like a child whenever he kissed head. Finn took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her, "Go back to sleep, Mar."**

**Marley was about to protest when a yawn overtook her. She lied back down and wrapped her arms around the pillow beneath her head. "Night night, Uncle Finn." She was out a second later. He turned the lamp off that was next to the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink. **

_**Thank god she didn't ask where I was...**_**Finn sighed before chugging down his water. He had his head in the fridge to get a late-night snack when someone padded their way into the room.**

**"Sup, Dad," Ryder said through a yawn. Finn stood up, forgetting to step back and hit his head on the fridge ceiling. His groan got a laugh out of his son. **

**"You scared the crap out of me, Champ," Finn rubbed the back of his head while Ryder drank some water from his glass. "What are you doing up? Did Marley and I wake you?"**

**"Jake elbowed me," Ryder crinkled his nose in complaint. He started rubbing his ribs, looking down as if there was a visual wound. Finn couldn't help but laugh, "What?"**

**"You two still cuddle?" Though it was dark in the kitchen, Finn could see his son's cheeks grow pink, "Don't deny it, I ****_saw_****."  
"We don't cuddle," Ryder leaned back against the counter, "We uh...I don't know...That was not cuddling."**

**"Please," Finn snorted quietly, not wanting to wake the other two in the room over, "Even as a kid, if Jake was over, you insisted on sharing a bed or sleeping on the floor together and you had to be connected in some one way or another," **

**"I'd do that with anyone," Ryder insisted.  
"Really?" Finn raised an eyebrow. Ryder nodded, but Finn didn't let it go, "So if Marley was on the floor with you, you'd hold onto her arm or spoon her?" **

**"What? No," Ryder rubbed the back of his neck, which was burning at the question. "She's my best friend..."  
"So what's Jake?" Finn interrupted. Ryder started to stutter, "Relax, Ry," his dad laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Go back to bed, or floor or whatever," **

**"You are so not funny," Ryder complained, finishing the water and brushing passed his father. He patted the man on the shoulder, mumbled a goodnight and was out of sight. Finn couldn't help but shake his head and smile; his son was clueless.**

**Finn told Sam exactly that after slipping out of his jeans and shirt and into bed. Sam flipped onto his side and frowned, "How so?"**

**"He's cuddling with Jake again," Finn shrugged, "Well, not really, just holding onto his arm in his sleep but close enough that Jake ended up elbowing him in the ribs," Sam chuckled tiredly at that. "Anyways, when I asked him if he'd ever spoon up to Marley like he does Jake, he practically cringed."**

**Sam sighed into his pillow, "Puck thinks they're together," **

**"Ry and Jake?" Finn asked, pulling the blanket over his shoulder and putting his arm around Sam. The blond nodded into his shoulder, feeling himself fall back asleep with the warm body now with him. "Could be...You made a bet didn't you?"**

**"Duh," Sam smirked with his eyes closed, "I give them a few months...they're too stubborn to do anything now. But Puck bets they're already a thing and just hiding it."**

**"Why would they though?" Finn asked, not really to his partner but to himself. He stared up at the ceiling with thought, "I mean, obviously we wouldn't have a problem with it." They were silent for a while. Finn thought Sam had fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke. **

**"He told Blaine about it,"  
"What?" the taller of the two sat up with shock, "He told Blaine but not his dads?"**

**"Finn, calm down," Sam smiled, running a hand through his bed-head. "It's easier telling someone who's not your parent. Besides, Blaine said he only talked about their friendship. If he had said something else, I'm sure Blaine would have told us,"**

**"Or, he would keep it from us because he wants to be the cool gay-uncle. What? Is he more gay than us?"  
"More gay?" Sam laughed, "Do you hear yourself right now?"**

**"Sorry," Finn groaned, throwing himself down onto the mattress and hiding his face into his pillow. "But he went to ****_Blaine _****first. Does that not bother you?"**

**"Not really," Sam shrugged, sitting up to look at his partner better. "But you might be right about the whole more gay thing, as crazy as it sounds," Finn turned his head to look at him, the shocked, confused look making Sam smile with fondness. He brushed the hair off of Finn's forehead; it was getting much too long in the front. "Blaine was out in high school...he went through the struggles of hiding it from people or the confusing feelings going on. We didn't...not until later on...how would you feel suddenly having feelings for your best friend?" Sam asked.**

**That had happened, Finn thought, and we ended up here. Sam seemed to hear his thoughts; a smile crept onto his face before Finn kissed him briefly. "It feels pretty amazing now."**

**"Okay, Mr. Adorable," Sam pushed his shoulder. "I'm serious; we just gotta let whatever happens happen."  
"Or we can force it out of-" Sam glared down at him, "-or we can let it happen."  
**

* * *

**When Ryder padded his way back into the living room, Jake was sitting up. It's honestly like looking at a puppy wake up. Ryder couldn't help but smile, "Where'd you go?" Jake ran a hand over his buzzed hair, as if there was anything to fix. Ryder had two pillows under his arm and a few blankets in the other. He dropped one of each on top of his best friend and sat down.  
**

**"Dad came home," Ryder explained, laying his own pillow down and draping the blanket over him. "I was talking to him in the kitchen and then got these from my room. Mars-bar still asleep?" Jake nodded as he fluffed up his pillow. "I guess she was talking to my dad too."  
**

**"I'm surprised she woke up," Jake smirked, "She sleeps through everything."  
"Don't sound so suggestive there," Ryder laughed before lying down. "My parents already think we're a thing."**

**Jake went so silent, Ryder thought he fell asleep. But when he looked down, Jake was just staring into space, "Like...like a _thing-_thing?"**

**"Ya."  
"Oh."  
**

**"Will you two shut up?" Marley whacked Jake's face with a pillow, making both of them jump. "It is past midnight, is it really the best time to be talking about your inevitable gayness for each other?" Ryder flipped onto his stomach and groaned into his pillow while Jake rolled his eyes.**

**"We're not gay," Jake glared up at the girl on the couch, "We're not gay for each other, we're not gay for other guys, we're not gay!"**

**"Uh huh," Marley grinned like a cat, "You're preaching to the wrong girl, here, Puckerman. I have gay parents."  
"So does Ryder!"**

**"Oh, please!" Marley rolled her tired eyes, "We all know they're only into each other. If Sam didn't exist, Finn would be with Mom right now, and if Finn didn't exist, Sam would be with...well, Mom."**

**"What about Aunt Britt?" Jake sat up so he could look at Marley better. She raised an eyebrow in the air, "She is Kitty's mom. She and Sam had a thing in high school and college, right?"**

**"Why are we talking about this?" Ryder asked into his pillow. Jake started to rub his back, but Ryder jumped up, "Not helping, dude!"**

**"Sorry," Jake mumbled while Marley laughed.  
"Face it...you guys may be Finn and Puck 2.0, but your love is Sinn 2.0," Marley explained. She rolled her eyes at their confused faced and pulled the blanket over her head. "Now go to sleep."**

* * *

**Like Finn predicted, when he came downstairs the next morning, he found Ryder and Jake wrapped around each other. Jake's back was pressed into Ryder's chest and his arm was wrapped around Jake's waist. "Hey, look, Ryder's the big spoon," Finn whispered to Sam, who followed behind a second later. Sam looked over the taller man's shoulder and smirked.**

**"That's my boy." Finn chuckled softly, not wanting to wake them up. They adults walked into the kitchen to find Marley sitting on their counter with a bowl of cereal. **

**"You know we have chairs," Finn pointed out. Marley shrugged, her mouth full of food. Sam smiled when Finn went to grab a glass from the cabinet and he had to slide Marley over a tad. She jumped off the counter and sat on the island instead.**

**"This is much comfier," she said once her mouth was empty, "Not that your chairs suck, they don't. This is just how I normally eat," it's true. Whenever Finn or Sam sees Marley eating at her house, it's on the counter tops. **

**"Why are you up? It's still early," Sam asked while he poured some juice into a glass Finn gave him.  
"Kitty woke me up," the teenager wove her phone in the air, "Just because she has Cheerios practice when the sun rises doesn't mean I have to be up." **

**"What did she say?"  
"If I could go shopping. I asked Dad, he said yes as long as I don't max out his card," Marley shrugged. "Oh, I sent her a picture of the love birds,"**

**"Marley Ann-Rose!" Finn scowled. "Why would you do that?"  
"What?" she shrugged innocently, "She asked for one. She didn't believe that Jake would be the little spoon."**

**"Yeah, can't argue there," Finn chuckled. "Do you need a ride home?"  
"You mean all two blocks? No," Marley patted her Uncle on the cheek, "Thanks though. I should head out. Tell the hopeless I had fun."**

**"Will do." Marley gave both of them a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house the back way. Sam was about to argue that she could use the front door like a normal person, but she was already climbing the wooden fence in the backyard. He laughed when she jumped over the edge, making the bushes shake, and disappeared. "Just like Sebastian."  
-**


End file.
